


Call Back Later

by Hxneycake_Hxtlines



Category: MafiaSwapFell (Alternate Universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Coping mechanism, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Smoking, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Suicide Voicemail, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxneycake_Hxtlines/pseuds/Hxneycake_Hxtlines
Summary: CONTENT WARNINGSuicide, Suicidal Ideation, Self Harm, Death, Swearing, Smoking, Drinking, ViolenceIf any of these things trigger you or make you uncomfortable, please do not read this book.════•°•♡•°•════This book is a coping mechanism. If you do not enjoy self indulgent writing, Character x OC/Insert, or angst, I suggest seeking out a different book.════•°•♡•°•════“Hang up angel. Call back later.”After a voicemail left by an online friend, Hound starts to get worried when they disappear from the Internet. Determined to find them, he sets out on a journey across the country to figure out exactly what happened to them.
Relationships: Character/Sona, Hound/Bixbee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Voicemails Inbox [1]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigTrashPile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTrashPile/gifts).



**You Have One New Voice Message**

**Play?**

_Hey Hound. I know you're probably asleep right now. It's pretty early, huh?_

_Sorry for calling this late. I just....._

_..._

_I have a lot to say is all._

_I uh, I wanted to tell you._

_Um..._

_I really love you._

_I do. It's....I haven't said it for a lot of reasons. I guess I was....._

_I was scared, really. Of you not feeling the same way, of you hating me, of...._

_Of a lot of things really._

_I'm a pussy, ha._

_But uh-_

_I'm getting off track aren't I? You know me, always rambling._

_Uh, I guess I wanted to thank you? Yeah, that's it._

_I wanted to thank you for...putting up with me, I guess._

_Yeah. You've...you've helped me a lot. You've saved my life, I don't think I told you. But....thank you,_

_For everything._

_I love you._

_I'm uh....gonna go now._

_I rambled too much._

_Haha, uh. Yeah._

_I love you Hound._

_Sleep well._

**Would You Like To Play This Message Again?**


	2. Sorry, I Fell Asleep || Chp 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a voicemail sounds an awful lot more like a goodbye.

The early morning sun seeped into Hound’s bedroom, bringing with it a chorus of birds and the sounds of an alarm clock. With a groan, Hound quickly snoozed his alarm, shifting in bed to hide his face from the sun creeping up onto the bed.  
After a few more moments, the alarm went off again. Hound groaned once more, but slowly sat up in bed, the blankets shifting as he shut off his alarm. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Hound checked his phone for any messages.   
.....a voicemail?   
A rush of glee ran through him as he clicked on the notification and saw the caller. Bixbee, his...friend. Hound had known them for a few years now, though he had never actually met them in person. He had been meaning to travel to visit them, but given his unique job, the opportunity had never really shown up.   
With a quiet yawn, Hound rolled out of bed, the mattress creaking slightly as he lifted his weight from it.   
The house was quiet as he made his way to the bathroom, the only sound coming from Hound’s quiet footsteps. He fumbled with the light switch for only a moment, before finally switching on the lights.   
Hound selected the voicemail, allowing it to play as he began brushing his teeth.

  
_Hey Hound._  
 _I know you’re probably asleep right now._  
 _It’s pretty early, huh?_  
 _Sorry for calling this late._  
 _I just..... ... I have a lot to say is all._  
 _I uh, I wanted to tell you._  
 _Um... I really love you._

Hound practically choked on his toothbrush, flecks of toothpaste flying out of his mouth. He stared at the glowing screen of his phone, barely registering the other words being played back to him.   
A rush of magic flushed his cheekbones as he set his toothbrush on the counter, and a grin made it’s way to his face.   
_they love me._  
Another rush of glee ran through Hound, and he let out a quiet laugh, scratching the back of his skull. The rest of the message seemed to go through one ear and out the other as he leaned against the bathroom wall, a smile creeping onto his face.   
  


**_Would you like to play this message again?_ **

The automated message was a sharp contrast to the soft voice he’d been listening to, and Hound jolted slightly, reaching for his phone again.   
_i should probably listen to the rest of that..._  
Reaching for his phone again, Hound started the voicemail again, sitting on the ground as he stared at the tiny glowing screen. 

_I do._   
_It’s....I haven’t said it for a lot of reasons._   
_I guess I was..... I was scared, really._   
_Of you not feeling the same way, of you hating me, of..._   
_Of a lot of things really._   
_I’m a pussy, ha._

A frown slowly formed on his face as Hound started at the screen, an uneasy feeling growing as the message continued. 

_But uh- I’m getting off track aren’t I?_  
 _You know me, always rambling._  
 _Uh, I guess I wanted to thank you?_  
 _Yeah, that’s it._  
 _I wanted to thank you for...putting up with me, I guess._  
 _Yeah._  
 _You’ve...you’ve helped me a lot._  
 _You’ve saved my life, I don’t think I told you._  
 _But....thank you._  
 _For everything._  
 _I love you._

There it was again. That uneasy feeling, mixed with a small burst of happiness at the quiet “I love you.”   
bix, what are you talkin about....?   
  
_I’m uh....gonna go now._  
 _I rambled too much._  
 _Haha, uh._  
 _Yeah._  
 _I love you Hound._  
 _Sleep well._   
  
_**Would you like to play this message again?**_

  
Hound rose from his spot on the cold bathroom floor, a frown still on his face as he slipped his phone into his pocket and exited the bathroom.   
. _....i really should call back later...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this as I was having yet another breakdown. Fuck.


End file.
